Aftermath
by anna42hmr
Summary: The aftermath of Sonny's almost death.
1. Chapter 1

She found herself driving aimlessly around, not sure where to go, an hour driving no where ran into two and then three hours. Past the beaches, the promenades of Virginina Beach, past the arcades and the shops where normality was right in front of her.

But despite the bright shining sun, evidence of real life in front of her, kids coming home from school, playing in the playgrounds or along the beach, laughing at some unknown jokes, she felt detached from it all, close to breaking point.

How could normal life go on, yet the world doesn't know the loss the world had almost had today. The men who risked themselves so that normality could go on for everyone else. She knew she couldn't carry on like this all evening, there was still 6 or more hours till they'd be back.

But where else could she go, she couldn't stay there, not with the reminder's at the cage, of the argument, the hurt in his eyes.

She knew why he lashed out, understood it even. It was Sonny after all, nearly 10 years with him in her life meant she understood him, quick temper and anger covering up the hurt and the perceived betrayal.

She could admit to herself, now that he was right, she did lie to him, by omission but a lie at any rate, she so wished she could take it back. Initially it was the wrong time, wrong place to tell him, just loosing Alana, wasn't the right time to celebrate her success.

Sure she knew they might not react too well initially, but they would come around, like they did last time. She couldn't go before though, she couldn't abandon them all after the helicopter crash, Jason's concussion, Ray's Op and then with Danny.

Reality hit and her plans changed, family came first.

Ambition burned in her though, she had managed to get this far, to escape the crap she had been raised in, escaping from her blood family as soon as she could, enlisting in the Navy at just 17 and finding her true family, her real belonging, her home.

Sure it wasn't easy, being a woman in the military not to mention the colour of her skin meant that it would be a challenge, but after all challenge was something Lisa Davies was used to, and after time she was able to build the trust and respect of those around her.

So again with that ambition and determination burning she had decided to give OCS another go. Not mentioning to the others that she was even applying at the time, not sure if her backing out previously would go against her.

After Alana died, she made excuses to herself, as to why not to tell them, and time started to pass. The longer it was kept quiet the harder she found it to say something. Especially the closer she and Sonny became.

That was something that took her by surprise at first, the increasing attraction and closeness to Sonny. They always had a different relationship than she did with her other boys.

With them, Ray especially, it was always a brother sister thing, mentors even a connection and Kinship built on trust respect, not to mention that they loved she would give back any crap they gave her just as much.

With Sonny though was always a different matter. Never really seeing him as a brother, more like best friends, allies, his right hand woman as she once remembers him calling her. She always assumed it was because they were the two single ones of the group, Ray having Naima and the kids, Jason and Alana, Nate and Molly, not to mention Trent and Brock and their wives.

Now though after the development of their relationship (not sure what to call it as it was so short lived before it imploded to see what it could develop) she wondered otherwise. Realising now that it was more than just them being the two singletons, but perhaps just that time was needed before they were in a position to ready for something more, something of a slow burn to allow them to trust in themselves and each other and what they had to give.

Both had emotional scars, her especially when it comes to family and relationships, her so called parents showing how destructive marriage, family and dependancy on a person could be.

Still Lisa decided driving around she couldn't carry on like this all night, but still stuck as where to go.

Normally her home, was her true safe place. Where she could shut the doors on the horrors she had seen over the years, a cocoon from the crappy childhood, the loss of friends, loved ones and colleagues. It was no longer her sanctuary at the moment though.

Instead it was too full of memories of him holding her in the night, the way he kissed her, touched and caressed her, and she him. Finally letting him breakdown the wall around her, consequences and UMJC be damned. Remembering he butterflies in her stomach just over a comment about wearing his hat, the significance of that not being lost on her. Also the playfulness of the morning before it went to shit.

Lisa was still kicking herself that he found out that way, trust and honesty the two biggest things to Sonny and she managed to possibly sever that in one go.

Still shaking at how close she was to never have the opportunity to try to put things right, that even if he decided she was no longer what he wanted relationship wise, the thought of loosing him in her life, loosing him as a best friend, soul mate, even if he couldn't take her back had rocked her to the core.

As a child, the one saving grace in her blood family was her nan, a god fearing woman who tried to install faith and god within Lisa. Sadly Lisa lost her early in her life, leaving her with no way to escape from the abuse surrounding her.

Despite her nan's efforts, growing up seeing the crap she did, and then as she got older seeing what people in this world could do to each other, and the good people in her life she lost, she never could take on the faith that her nan had in a higher being, or Ray's for that matter. Today though she couldn't help but wonder if maybe someone could've been looking after Sonny after all.

He shouldn't still be here, that he was taken from them albeit momentarily and had to be bought back by a machine, still running round her head.

Blackburn had contacted them and confirmed he was safe and ok, had come around on the sub and was starting to talk to them again. Explaining that once they were back in the US he would be in the hospital for a few days at least to monitor him, but signs were that all would be ok long term, Lisa was finally able to breath again.

It was after this as she found herself in the car, driving aimlessly. The majority of the team being sent home to rest, leaving smaller number to monitor the progress home, Lisa, Mandy, Trent and Brock being amongst those being told to go home and "relax" after the past few hours.

Relax that was a joke, she wouldn't be able to do that until she was able to see him to touch him.

3 and a quarter hours after leaving the base, she found herself sitting outside in the car park. Not wanting to move, not knowing what she was doing there.

A short while later, Lisa was startled out of her thoughts by a tap on a window.

"You coming in, or are you going to sit outside here all night"

"Sorry i shouldn't have come, not sure why I did really, you're probably busy"

"Lisa Davies, get your bum inside, you look a mess and clearly came here for a reason, now don't make me drag you out of this car"

Lisa smiled to herself, whilst Ray was like a brother to her, Naima also was a somewhat surrogate sister, especially at times of need. Although Lisa was slightly distanced from the wives, having a completely different relationship to them, than they had with each other, Naima had such a big heart that took everyone in.

Not to mention she always respected and loved Naima's ability to kick the boys (and hers) arse when needing it. It always amazed her the ability she had to reign Ray in, even Sonny would bend to her will when needed (indeed after Alana she's not sure any one other than her would've managed to get him to pull it together long enough to get off the couch and away from the Whisky bottle).

Knowing if she didn't go in willingly it would just delay the inevitable, Lisa got out of the car.

As they entered the apartment, Naima thanked the neighbour for keeping an eye on the kids whilst she popped downstairs, then went straight to the coffee machine.

Seeing how close Lisa was to loosing it, ignoring the coffee, she just walked to Lisa wrapped her in her arms whilst she just broke. Finally Lisa was safe enough to let it all out, and once the tears started it was as if they wouldn't stop.

Though she knew she probably shouldn't, it all ended up coming out. What had happened to Sonny, how close it was to him dying, even the developments in their relationship, that she was terrified that she almost lost him without a chance to say sorry and talk things through with him.

Eventually when Lisa could say no more and the tears had ran out, Naima with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face just said three words to her, that opened Lisa's eyes once and for all.

"You love him"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews/follows/ feedback/Favs, i really appreciate it. This is the first thing i have wrote for more than 11 years (fan fic or original writing) so have been really appreciative of the response this has received so far. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

—

Chapter 2

Looking over at her sleeping guest, who had finally found peace on her sofa, she lent over to adjust the blanket over Lisa's shoulders, Naima slowly replayed the events of the evening in her head.

Glad that Lisa was finally resting, even if not fully peaceful, only giving in at the promise to wake her as soon as she had heard from Ray or any of the others.

Naima knew that the next few weeks, possibly months could have major consequences for them all, not just Sonny.

Death, and loss was real prospect that they lived with as part of the life they chose, but this itself would likely have affects for them all.

Whilst they all knew that the prospect of death was on their doorsteps, it was not this slow, scary, potentially painful death that they had prepared for. Knowing that in all likelihood death in combat would more over in a flash, not giving them time to think, she couldn't imagine the fear, pain and hurt Sonny was going through at the time, slowly loosing Oxygen.

Naima also knew it would have consequences on the others too, to feel helpless, desperate and not being able to do anything to alleviate his pain, and knowing that it could've easily been any of them in that situation.

Shaking herself to rid her of the maudlin thoughts, trying to put aside fears about if any long term health consequences were possible (sometimes she hated being a nurse, as too much information was not always a comforting thing) she just praying that he was not Oxygen starved for too long.

Thanking god that Sonny was good, she tried to put everything else aside. They would need here, Ray, Sonny and Lisa especially.

Smirking to herself, Naima couldn't help but contemplate on the seeming unlikely relationship with Sonny and Lisa. Though she Davis to the boys to her she was Lisa to her, the tough cookie who, like her would take no rubbish from the guys, who could clearly holder her own.

Sonny and Lisa, that is not something she would ever predicted or put any bets on, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Not that love ever has to make sense, the heart wants what the heart wants.

The number of people who had told her that she and Ray wouldn't work, him too different too hot headed (just like Sonny in a way). After all it was in a hospital after a fight that she had first met him, when life as both of them knew it had changed, no one would've given them odds on surviving, but over time they had grown together, now parents of two amazing kids, and no one in their right minds would've given them the odds of lasting more than 5 minutes back then, so really maybe Lisa and Sonny were not so different.

Memories flitted in her head of Sonny and Lisa over the years, yep she had witnessed the odd drinking game (of which Lisa could more than keep up) the mickey taking of his various fears, that she would call him out on his near addiction to strip clubs.

However prominent Naima's memories now though was how they supported each other after the loss of Danny, how Lisa was there for Sonny after he lost his mum, the beloved Pat, how Sonny was there for Lisa after the death of her sister who whilst they were estranged for years still knocked her sideways.

It wasn't just the big moments in her head though, but the little ones, the playful teasing, the daft bets, him flinging Lisa over her shoulder and threatening to throw her in kids paddling pool, the times they would sit to all hours talking by the fire pit when Nate and Molly would have barbecues in their yard. The two of them joining in playing games with the kids, there was an obvious trust, respect, closeness and friendship between the two of them.

Naima didn't know what life would hold for the two of them. She was also vaguely aware that what they could have was likely against military regulations (indeed Lisa swore that her disclosure needed to remain between them, at least for now until she worked out what was going to happen) she hoped for their sakes they could find a way to make it work.

She couldn't help but think that this could be the making of both of them. Whilst not one to push the idea of relationships etc, she always felt that finding the right person could be what Sonny needed. She knew his drinking, going out to bars all the time, the strip clubs etc was his way of hiding or dealing with the horrors they had seen and not going home to an empty flat with no one to take true comfort with.

Sonny had a heart of gold, beneath his hard brash exterior, his smart mouth and keeping people at a slight distance. You only had to see him with the kids and the team to know that. Naima has always had a soft spot for Sonny, often wondering if this is a sign of how Ray could've ended up but for fate making them meet that night. conscious of this she always ensured that Rays brother was her brother too.

Naima couldn't help but wonder if Lisa was that strong, loving influence that he needed someone that could she could be his soft place to fall, but at the same time understood his demons and his life and not take his crap at the same time.

Lisa too had sometimes worried Naima over the years, whilst she didn't know the full details of her background, what little she had gleaned over the years made her realise why she was a little gun-shy over the years when it came to the idea of relationships, family and marriage. Maybe Sonny was the one that would allow her to relax into and trust in a relationship.

Finally going to bed, comforted in the knowledge her guest was still fast asleep she had one further task before she went to sleep. A Text.

Ray, Please call as soon as you get back - don't care what time, Lisa's told me what happened ( she's really shook up - Kept her here for the night). Finally managed to get her to lie down, but have promised to let her know as soon as we have any more news. Love you all, please tell me Sonny really will be ok.

N

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again everyone for the response, really appreciate it. Was glad people like the Naima POV last chapter, wanted to show another character perspective to the Davis/Sonny relationship

Here is the next part.

Chapter 3

Lisa woke with a jolt to find a hand on her shoulder, Naima telling her to relax, reassuring her that it was just her.

She could see the slight smile and tears in Naima's eyes, and was with great relief that Naima told her that she had received a Sat call from Ray, they were back in US territory and would be back in Virginia beach within the next hour or so and taking Sonny to the hospital.

As soon as she heard this news Lisa shot up from the seat, intending to grab her shoes and jacket, ready to get their before they arrived back. Naima though had other ideas, refusing to let her go without making sure she was fed and had a shower, not sure on the last time Lisa had eaten.

Whilst Naima had tried to talk her into eating last night Lisa just couldn't stomach it, still churning up over the fear, sense of helplessness and regret. Ultimately she ended up falling to sleep without eating anything after the events and emotions of the last few hours had become too much to endure.

Once she was ready showered and fed, and she knew her boys were on the way to the hospital, she grabbed her keys to go.

She was still apprehensive at what she would find but overwhelmingly grateful that she would be able to see him again. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, despite the tough exterior she tried to present in the Ops room, she was terrified that it was something she would never have the chance to do again.

Frustration reigned heavily on Lisa however on her arrival at the hospital. As soon as he'd arrived Sonny had been whisked off for checks, scans etc even the boys had been unable to stay with him.

When she and Naima had arrived (as she had insisted she wouldn't allow her to go alone) she found Jason, Ray, Clay and Blackburn in the waiting room pacing back and forth waiting on news. It took another hour before her nerves and stress could be alleviated and any of them were allowed to see him.

It was then that she found herself outside his room in the hospital. Stomach churning with nerves desperately wanting to see him but at the same time unsure of what his reaction would be and how he was handling the whole situation let alone them.

Lisa wasn't sure exactly how she had managed it but Naima had wrangled it so that she was waiting outside the room alone. The others having done a short visit due to being orders by Naima to get food and showers before they could return later.

Lisa couldn't help but wonder if that was a ruse just so they could get a chance to talk things though without interruption. If so she would have to remember to thank her later.

Finally she took a deep breath and stepped through the door to his hospital room. Smirk lighting up her face at his response to her entry "wondered how much longer you were going to stand out there, come here you". His hand slightly raised in the air waiting on her grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks for the reviews and the likes, I appreciate it.

This chapter is to be posted in 2 parts, hopefully part B will be updated also by Monday. Hope you like it.

 **Chapter 4 Part A**

The next few days went by like a blur for Sonny, something for which he was kind of grateful for.

After his rescue on the sub he spent the next few hours on the way home drifting in and out of consciousness, apparently his bodies way of allowing it time to heal himself.

One thing he was not sure of during that time was what as memory, what was nightmare, what was imagination.

He had felt so close to the end that day, so sure of it he needed to make sure his brothers new what they meant to him. Ever grateful to their presence at what he thought would be the end, true brothers through and through. He couldn't help but think of the ramifications of his demise, the way that this would impact further on Jason, carting around a heavy burden of all the losses.

Not to mention the affect on Clay, whom he now looked on like a kid brother. Yes he rankled on him at times, both being able to push the others buttons. But he was there throughout and knew he could trust him with his life, however couldn't help but worry if Clay too would not be able to get past this, after the losses of Adam and Brian, not to mention the demise of his relationship with Stella and the so called father.

Thats why Sonny needed to make sure over the radio that Clay knew that he had no regrets in his choice of career and that Clay too was born to this life. He just had to hope that Clay didn't follow in his footsteps of turning to booze and partying to get through the night, whilst it was a difficult life to maintain a family and relationships, it was also one that was hard to close the door on at the end of the day truly alone whilst the others were at home with family and loved ones.

He couldn't believe he may never hear the kids call him uncle Sonny again, and knew he was blessed that although having no kids of his own that Ray and Naima had allowed him into their lives and that of the kids. He appreciated that Naima especially had no need to do that, Sonny fully understanding he was probably not the best role model for them, but regardless they took him in as one of their own.

The day after he arrived at the hospital, one of the earliest and most appreciated visitors he had (amongst the numerous members of bravo support, fellow tier one operators, even Captain Harrington and Dr Death turned up, seemingly what had happened being big news over the base) was the kids, Ray and Naima bringing their two and Jason bringing Mikey to see them (Emma being away with friends). He managed to give them the hug that Ray told him he could give them himself.

One constant visitor, coming several times a day for the past few days was Davis.

Though Naima had managed to give them a chance to be alone for the first hour or so when Lisa arrived that first morning, since then it had been hard to speak, with the revolving door or visitors and hospital staff checking on him, monitoring his progress. This resulted in him being ever more thankful that she was able to get the other ones out the room for that timeframe.

Lisa Davis being nervous and unsure was something Sonny was not used to seeing, and that clearly was how she was when she finally came through that door. Thats why he decided he needed to break the ice and joke about how long she had being standing out there.

Both of them started to speak at the same time, both desperate to apologise for their part in the fall out, her for keeping him in the dark, him for not reacting first and thinking later.

That conversation was difficult, not least because of the difficulty he was having still with breathing and his throat felt like it was on fire. They did manage however to come to some sort of agreement - that both could've handled things better the week prior, that what they had wasn't a fling and meant a lot more to the both of them than that and that whilst they were not sure what the future would hold for their "romantic" relationship, they meant the world to each other and were terrified to loose the other in their lives. As such they both agreed that they would talk more and sort things through once he was out of the hospital and things were a little less raw.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is part B of chapter 4 as promised, managed to post a day earlier than i thought i could.

—

Chapter 4 Part B

—

Sonny was currently lying in peacefully for the first time since arriving in the hospital. He couldn't help but wonder if it was her mere presence. As currently squeezed along the side of him on the small hospital bed, with her head resting on his shoulder was Lisa.

Though against hospital rules, she had clearly won over the hospital nursing staff during her visits, seemingly one of the few that could get Sonny to comply with their need to keep checking on him and manage to calm his frustration, resulting in the nurses turn a blind eye at her overnight presence on his bed at this time of night.

This time though it was him calming her frustration, and reassuring her that he was really here. Fully understanding the trigger of the unexpected late night visit and seeing the upset and the fear in her eyes again.

Last night had been a difficult one for Lisa. Back on base she finally had to go through the after action paperwork submitted by the others.

Whilst she knew from generalised terms what had happened, reading the reports from Blackburn, Ray, Jason and Clay from inside the boat, not to mention the other players reports from the boat about the incident what and why it had happened, deeply affected her. She couldn't help but also feel anger and frustration at the situation as to why they couldn't act sooner, possibly risking Sonny's long term health. Fully understanding the politics of the situation and why they couldn't cut him out sooner for the risk of the greater good, she still couldn't help but be angry at the potential cost to Sonny.

This was an unusual situation for all of them, clearly all used to loosing someone close to them, it was the nature and risk of the job. However for something so painful, drawn out and arguably avoidable was hard to comprehend. Fully expecting that if the time was to come it would be in the shower of gunfire or an IED not a damned decompression tube. So whilst she had gone through after action reports for Adam, Nate and many others over the years, these reports were the hardest ones as yet, and not just because of the developing relationship between them.

Lisa could feel the helplessness felt at the situation coming through the reports that the others felt, she could appreciate how torn Blackburn was with one of his men being stuck not being able to help, but at the same time having to justify and pull rank to Sonny's other team mates why they couldn't act. Fully wanting to grab the saw himself, but Blackburn knowing he couldn't.

It was also reading these reports that made her think once again about the role of a CO, could she truly do that herself and not take action consequences be damned? Knowing in all likelihood that a team member would be dead. Was that something she could live with if it was her in that position. Unsure if she even wanted that responsibility, used to them doing anything to save someone at all costs, but sitting aside idle with hands tied had been a shock to her system.

Though she went home after the reports and paperwork had been completed, Lisa was unable to settle. Despite having a shower, trying to eat , flitting mindlessly between TV shows and killing time online, all of it was of no use. Which was why yet again she found herself in the car pulling up into a car park. This time though it was not Ray and Naima's, but the hospital's.

Twisting and running his fingers through her hair, Sonny couldn't help but think on the irony of Lisa knowing more about what happened the other side of the chamber. Though at the same time not fully wanting to know. What bits he could remember was nightmarish enough as it was.

Sonny's thoughts of Lisa was suddenly interrupted though by his latest visitors, as quietly coming in was Ray and Naima.

He could see the curiosity in Ray's eyes at seeing him and Lisa as they were, she still dozing against his shoulder with one of his arms around her waist.

Sonny knowing Naima knew the score, but wasn't sure what Ray knew or didn't know yet, just brushed off his curiosity by explaining of Lisa's rough night going through the reports, whilst trying not to wake her. Sonny however didn't miss the raise of Naima's eyebrow and slight smirk adorning her face.

After talking for a short while Sonny could feel Lisa start to stir. Especially when she stiffened up realising that they were not alone, worried whom it was seeing them together like this. Quietly reassuring her that it was just Naima and Ray, Lisa relaxed a bit more but was still cautious of the situation.

Sonny's quite whispered reassurance to Lisa that it was only him and Naima somewhat surprised Ray, especially seeing the gentler side of Sonny, so used to the more abrasive tormenting between them. However, he appreciated that the two had always had a closer relationship and that recent events would leave a marker on both of them, so who was he to question the situation if they both found the comfort they sought.

Ray had already been concerned about the long term psychological and physical impact this may have on Sonny and if he would resort to his normal coping methods of drinking and shutting his emotions down. He couldn't help but hope that this was a sign that he may handle things better than he dreaded and actually turn to the family for support.

Lisa left the hospital shortly after, explaining she was due back on base in an hour or so and was going to go home to get ready. That left Ray and Naima with Sonny to visit for a little longer.

When it was time for the two of them to leave, Ray went ahead to bring the car to the front of the hospital. Having that moment alone with Sonny, Naima couldn't help but think of the conversation she had with Lisa previously, and how right they looked together when she arrived. Whilst possibly over stepping the mark, she couldn't help but say something to Sonny, now they were out of Ray's earshot.

"Son, i know it's not really my business, so I will keep out after i have said this, but you took a chance when you turned up on her door step that night. Don't be afraid to fight for her if thats what you truly want. If anything this has proven life can be too short"

With that she left the room to join her husband in the car. Leaving Sonny alone with his thoughts and her words going around his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next part, hope you like it. Thanks again for the review, follows and favourites, its much appreciated

* * *

Lisa woke up with a start, hearing the desperate shouting from the room next door. It was a sound she had become all too accustomed to over the past week.

Flying out of her bed as quickly as her brain and feet would take her, she hated to see the sight of his desperation and fear. Knowing it would take a few moments to wake him and draw him from yet another nightmare. Especially knowing the guilt it would bring him once he was fully awake over waking her. Not that she minded at all, she was just glad that she was able to bring him that comfort and amazed that her presence seemed to help him calm and settle.

This had almost become a routine since he had left the hospital. The Dr's had recommended that he not be left alone over night after his release and had led to a number of offers from the team, from Ray's couch, to the spare room of the others, but it had been finally agreed that it would be Lisa's spare room he would stay at.

Though the rest of the team were unaware of what had happened between them, they all appreciated that Davis was often the one who would call Sonny out when he needed to be put in his place and was just as stubborn as he could be. Therefore realising that she may be the one who could ensure he was taking his medication when needed and actually resting as per Dr's orders.

This time alone though was also helping mend their relationship and friendship and get it back to an even keel. Though nothing physical had happened between them (apart from sharing a bed after a particularly bad night terror) the level of flirting and banter between them had increased. Having to ensure they reigned it in when the others were around (as just like at the hospital, the rest of the team was sure to visit regularly).

It certainly wasn't the lack of want for the other that prevented it developing further, it wasn't even Sonny's physical ability (given the after affects of what had happened still affected his breathing and chest at this time). Both of them had their own reasons for being hesitant to broach the subject so far. In both cases, it was fear sparking the hesitancy.

Despite Naima's words running around his head, he wanted to fight for her, for them but decided he couldn't, for her sake.

Sonny could now be honest with himself over the main reason he reacted so badly when he found out about OCS, that he knew it would take her away from him, and was too afraid to allow him to get in any deeper.

It was now with great irony he often recalled Clay's drunken warning in Mexico to not fall in love, when his brain had finally registered that is what has happened slowly over time for him. Yep he now fully realised that he didn't just love her as a friend, family or part of the team, but had slowly been falling for her before that kiss even happened. Time in that tube had finally allowed that realisation to occur.

Once she became an Officer, he knew it would be a no go for them. Whilst what they had allowed to happen whilst they were on the same team was a potentially huge risk, the moment she became an officer, if a relationship between them was to come out it would be career suicide for her. He couldn't do that to her, she was too good at what she did and knew she would be fantastic at anything she put her mind too.

What Sonny really wanted to do, was to fight for them, beg her not to leave, to stay with Bravo and see what they could develop into. Knowing they would have to keep it secret, or only known to the rest of the immediate team at most, could be an option, albeit a risky one. But he couldn't and wouldn't do that.

He couldn't be the one to stand in the way of her reaching her potential or indeed resenting him if she did decide to stay.

Therefore, he kept quiet on what he truly wanted, tried to be supportive of her and enjoying the closeness of her presence whilst he still could. Determined to let her know he was proud of her and pleased for her achievements at getting in to OCS. Wanting to make amends for his initial reaction.

The next morning Lisa woke up, how she had for most of the prior mornings recently, with her head lying on Sonny's chest and his arms wrapped around her. Amazed that both seemed to have a restful night once they were in each others presence, once she had joined him in her spare room.

It still surprised her how comfortable she was wrapped up in his arms, usually not being someone who liked being held all through the night, preferring her own space in a bed, but like many things about Sonny, this was different.

Not realising Sonny's internal conflict though caused Lisa to become frustrated and slightly insecure as the it moved into the second week of him staying with her. Something she was not used to.

Sonny still had not even tried to even as much as kiss her, or broach a conversation about them trying to make a go of it. The first week staying there she was initially able to put it down to him not being well enough, spending a lot of the time sleeping and resting, indeed she knew especially in those first few days the level of pain caused by speaking for longer periods.

But as time drew on, Sonny was becoming more his normal self, bar the nightmares, which in themselves were becoming somewhat less frequent. As such she could no longer fool her self into putting the situation down to his health.

Frustratingly to Davis, as she hated to see herself as someone needing reassurance or a man in her life, this started to cause a degree of insecurity and hurt.

Though she tried to deny these to herself, she acknowledged that Naima was right, she had fallen for him. Sonny not even letting on how he was feeling, or even trying to push for more was making her question things even more. It was him after all who had indicated previously he wanted more. It was him who had bought up their almost kiss prior to Mexico, the one who had told her to come here to continue the first kiss, and indeed the one who ended up on her doorstep with those daft lies. She couldn't help but wonder if he had now changed his mind about them.

What seemed to sting the most though was his seeming enthusiasm about OCS and how proud he was she had made it in. It was almost as though he was looking forward to her leaving, which certainly wasn't helping given her own misgivings about the route she was about to take.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next part, thanks again for the support its much appreciated

It was almost the close of the second week of Sonny staying that Naima noticed how subdued Lisa had been in one of the visits.

Though not noticed by the rest of the boys, (especially as Lisa was good at keeping that mask up) they were too busy being boisterous playing around watching a football game, Naima though noticed it.

Determined to get to the bottom of the situation she got up and announced that her and Lisa were going to go and get a coffee and some food in for later. Not giving her a chance to protest Lisa was practically dragged from her own apartment before she knew what had happened. Just Naima's threat to the boys about not destroying the apartment in their absence ringing in her ears.

Although she was slightly reluctant to go out, the break did her good and was nice to be in the company of someone she didn't have to keep her guard up with. Knowing that she was safe talking to Naima about the situation and how she felt.

Lisa was surprised to find that although Ray had his suspicions, Naima had not even disclosed to him the nature of Sonny and Lisa's relationship. Though even she herself had no clue what that was right now.

As Naima was unsure of where Sonny's head was right now, there was little advice she could give to Lisa apart from urging her to talk to him and tell her how she was feeling. However, it felt good to her to be able to get it all out there, to be able to sound off to someone about her doubts, frustrations and even her concerns about whether OCS was her true path.

Naima wanting to be sure that her doubts about leaving was not just due to wanting to be with Sonny did question Lisa's motives, worried she was making a career decision on impulse. But once Lisa had started to explain why she no longer felt that was the right path for her (and that ironically she was feeling like Sonny couldn't wait for her to leave), so no that was not why she was wanting to withdraw, that Naima understood that she wasn't considering throwing that career path away for a man.

Whilst Sonny's near death had been a catalyst for questioning the path, Lisa Davis had realised just how much she still loves the job she does, and that Bravo is her true family. She also didn't think she wanted that level of responsibility to have to make such a calculated decision and politics of probably loosing one life for the supposed greater good.

After Naima and Lisa had come back bearing food for the guys, the match nearly coming to an end, all seemed somewhat more relaxed. Indeed Lisa now less subdued than she had been earlier was able to now join in fully with the tormenting, teasing and general boisterousness.

No matter how many times over the years she had seen it, Naima was always amazed at how Lisa fitted in with the boys, being a genuine family member and team member. Something she was aware was not often the case with support staff. Clearly Lisa able to hold her own amongst some very strong and wilful personalities, it was one of the things she admired about her.

Though Naima had urged Lisa to talk to Sonny and tell him how she was feeling, there was no doubt that what was to arise the next morning had not been what Naima had intended, indeed the situation came to ahead in a shouting match instead.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for all the feedback, much appreciated, here is the next chapter._

After the rest of the team had gone home, Lisa finished tidying things away in the kitchen, having sent Sonny to bed, the busy day taking the toll on him and his still recovering body.

Switching out the lights on her way, she walked past the spare room on the way to get her pyjamas from her own room. Both of them had given up the pretence of her going to sleep in her own room, as inevitably she ended up in bed with him mid way though the night following the onset of a night terror so this way they both got a somewhat more restful sleep.

The next morning however, was far from restful or peaceful, indeed the day opened to the two of them having a shouting match in the middle of her kitchen.

The morning had initially started, peaceful indeed, both sitting down sharing a pleasant breakfast, joking around about the night before, a flirtation returning to their conversation. It was however a seemingly innocuous comment from Sonny that triggered the chain of events.

When Lisa had gone out the day before, some paperwork was dropped in for her by someone on the base, however with the arrival of their visitors, all had been forgotten. It was with curiosity that when Sonny mentioned it was on the side table that she went to open the envelope.

Usually Sonny could read Lisa's reactions (though of late he had started to question that, as she seemed to be slightly more distant or caught up in her own thoughts at times) but was concerned with her response to the paperwork.

What he didn't realise was that it was further paperwork in respect to her OCS admission, indicating that she was due to report in less than three weeks time. Seeing the date and information in black and white jolted Lisa into realising that a decision needs to be made once and for all, but still somewhat torn.

Although, she was now certain that it was not the right path for her, she was concerned what pulling out would do in terms of future prospects, would she be frowned upon for pulling out for a second occasion. Not to mention she felt somewhat embarrassed about the fact that her boys had finally accepted the path she had applied to, that she would now have to tell them she had changed her mind, again. Then there was Sonny, still not sure where his head was about them, could they still work well together if he had changed his mind about them.

Being unable to read Lisa's response he proceeded to bug her to find out what was a matter, despite Lisa just telling him to drop it. After a short while having had enough of his prodding as to what was wrong, she ended up shouting it was about OCS and to mind how own business.

Confused with her reluctance to talk to him about it, given the effort he had purposely made to try and be enthusiastic about the matter and to make up for his initial reaction, he inadvertently ended up pushing Lisa's buttons further.

Whilst it was well known that Sonny had a temper, Lisa did too. Whilst not as hot tempered as Sonny, it would take a while for her to flip but when she did it, you knew about it. And this time, boy did Sonny know it, as the frustration and confusion of the last few weeks boiled over into a rant aimed directly at him.

Ironically it was also one of the things he liked about her, not being one to stand down, fully holding her own ground when needing to, however this temper was not usually aimed at him.

Back and forth they argued, Sonny trying to get to the bottom of her temper, he too allowing frustration and anger to leak out of him.

That they had both been bottling things up over the past couple of weeks, on top of the residual emotions from what occurred on the sub certainly didn't help and added heat to the emotions of their argument.

However edge was soon taken from Sonny's temper from just one final sentence screamed at him by Lisa.

"You know what Sonny, just forget this whole damn conversation, according to this I'll be out of your way in three weeks any way, just like you clearly want"

Taken aback by this comment, he couldn't help question what she meant. No longer shouting, but instead quieter than she was used to him being, Sonny seemingly shocked by what she said and tried to get to the bottom of it.

The fight had now left Lisa, the mask of anger instead evaporating leaving the hurt and insecurity behind clear for him to see.

"Come on Sonny, just be honest you clearly want me gone, you've been pro OCS for weeks now, clearly had your fun and me being gone will be easier for you to deal with the fall out".

With that Lisa turned around and made way to leave the kitchen, determined that he would not see any of the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sonny though, despite the shock at the words and the realisation of the hurt and upset in her voice managed to reach out to her just in time.

Sonny wrapped her arms around Lisa's waist from behind, ignoring her half hearted attempts to get him off her, couldn't help but gently ask "you think i want you gone". When he received no response, he tried to get her to turn around to look at him.

"Don't Son, just let me go, i was an idiot to fool myself into thinking this could be more" was her only reply to his gentle attempts to turn her around, not wanting to see or face the rejection she was anticipating.

Instead of letting her go, Sonny just took a few moments to hold her in his arms, her back resting along his chest, taking the time to realise how well they fit together in this position, whilst at the same time kicking himself for letting her think that he didn't really want her, want them.

Gradually feeling the tension and fight somewhat reduce in Lisa's body, he started to try and put into words how he felt, knowing what he said next and his actions could be the start or end of their currently fragile relationship. Not someone who was ever good with words, or showing how he felt this was a daunting prospect to Sonny.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks everyone for the on going support. Here is the next part of the story._

Still holding Lisa from behind, cradling her with his arms around her waist, he dropped his forehead to rest on her shoulder, started to try and make things right between them.

"God Lisa, If only you knew how much I don't want you to go. But you are and I've been trying to deal with it the best way I can, clearly I've managed to screw that up too"

"So you do want us still, this wasn't a mistake to you?" Lisa questioned, starting to allow herself hope that maybe she had mis-read the situation.

"No, this wasn't a mistake. Look you know I'm not good with this, you've said yourself what do I know about relationships, but no I want us to be together, but with you going to OCS i'm not stupid or naive, i know it can't happen. I can't be responsible for the damage it would do to your career"

"What about letting me make that decision about my career?"

"You know as well as I do an officer and enlisted is even more risky than what we have now or had if I've screwed it up that much, I can't let you throw your career down the drain for me"

"And if i wasn't going"

"If you weren't going then yes, but you are so its kind of a moot point"

"Thats the thing, I'm not going to go".

Sonny's prolonged silence after that comment surprised Lisa, and as such found the courage to turn around so that she was able to look him in the eye, less concerned now about the possibility of a rejection.

He was taken aback by her comment about not going, afraid to allow that bit of hope to seep in, but also fearful that she would resent him if she stayed due to them, for him.

Finally though they were able to have that conversation, the one that was overdue. Both finally able to get of their chests what they had been holding in for the last couple of weeks.

Neither could help but feel regretful over the time lost due to their misunderstanding and fear to speak and act up to this point.

Indeed it was afternoon before either of them had even got dressed out of their pyjamas spending the whole morning finally thrashing everything out and finally agreeing on the way forward with their relationship and their life together.


	10. Chapter 10

The following week had been an eventful one, but thankfully considerably more relaxed in respect to their relationship, after having cleared the air and decided on a path forward as to how they would be handling things from then on.

As Sonny was still recovering physically from his ordeal, still having issues with his breathing and in a degree of pain, left little room for a full sexual relationship to resume.

However Sonny and Lisa spent their time reconnecting, spending time holding one another and sharing kisses, having to hold back when passion increased too much, both looking forward to a point when his health allowed for more. But both enjoying allowing their hands to wander and explore one another.

In the meantime though both were revelling in the knowledge of the feelings and desire of the other. And to Lisa's amazement, for someone not really being one for relationships previously, Sonny seemed to be excelling as far as she was concerned, seeing a less gruff and more gentler side of him coming out occasionally too.

The week had started for Lisa with apprehension, having to go and let both Harrington and Blackburn know that she was pulling out of OCS again. Both of whom had been disappointed but once she had explained her reasoning and concerns fully accepted her decision, understanding that officership was not for everyone. She was also reassured that her place on Bravo was still assured (though she couldn't help but appreciate that if they knew about her and Sonny that wouldn't be the case).

Sonny and Lisa, both knowing their relationship was agains UCMJ regulations knew and accepted that their relationship needed to be kept under wraps from the majority, and very discreet.

Discretion was fine with both of them, neither being that fond of public displays of affection (though they did note with irony that neither their almost kiss before Mexico, and the kiss that Lisa started - as Sonny likes to torment her over - actually happened in a public bar in the middle of Seal territory - Virginia beach)

They had however decided that whilst they would need to keep their relationship under the radar from the chain of command, which unfortunately also included Blackburn, (not wanting to put him in a difficult position either), and the wider Seals community, they decided that they owed it to their brothers to be honest with them.

It was therefore agreed that they would speak openly with the rest of Bravo as it was only fair that they knew the score. Whilst they both knew that the team loved them both they knew that this would test the bounds of their kinship and love. After all couples working together was frowned upon for a reason. They now just had to hope that the team would be able to give them a chance to prove the situation could work and not cause any conflict or fracture within the team.

First up would be knowing Jason, knowing he held the power in this situation, if he couldn't accept them Lisa would be off Bravo before she knew it - family or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Ray was just walking through the door when the text came through to his phone. Noticing his puzzled look Naima asked him what was up, whilst undoing the kids jackets, listening to them telling her what they had got up to with their dad at the park.

"Nothing, i don't think any way, just got a strange text from Jase"

"Oh what's he say?"

"thats the thing, not sure what he means just states after they've left at lunch time give me a ring, want your view on it. Jase must be referring to Davis and Sonny coming over in a bit, but no idea how he knows, as I only knew yesterday and who knows what me means my view on what"

"Hmm, ok, well see what happens, anyway sounds like the kids enjoyed the park"

Noticing Naima's slight hesitancy and change of subject Ray realised something was going on that he wasn't aware of. However Naima just brushed it off by saying it was nothing to worry about as far as she was concerned and would soon find out soon enough. Although puzzled at her response, he knew his wife well enough, she wouldn't say anything until she was ready too.

Naima indeed knew what the score was, and was actually in cahoots with Sonny and Lisa about the best way to clue the team in on their relationship.

Both were reluctant to draw her further into the matter at first, not wanting her to have to keep more information from Ray than she already had. Naima knowing that it was best coming from them if the team was to trust their judgement however agreed too facilitate their emergence as a couple as far as Bravo was concerned.

It was earlier in the week that they had decided on the best way forward, or at least would likely the less catastrophic way forward for their Bravo family.

Naima had joined Lisa on the Tuesday at a Pilates class and had gone to Lisa's after for a coffee and chat, neither realising that Sonny would be back home, a prior appointment he had having been bought forward.

However, Naima was glad that Sonny had arrived earlier than anticipated as it gave her the chance to watch the two of them together, somewhat less guarded than around anyone else.

Whilst Naima always knew they were close, they both seem to have found a peace and comfortableness that she had never seen before from them, both as friends or indeed in other relationships she had seen them in over the years.

Naima had met one or two of Sonny's "girlfriends" over the years, only in passing, never really any one serious, and she couldn't help but think that they were around just to break up the alone times. However in the last couple if years, the girls had disappeared, seemingly to prefer to be alone, or at the "gentleman's club". It always frustrated Naima that he hadn't been able to find the one that could bring him that comfort, that sense of home. Knowing that beneath his gruff exterior was a heart of gold and a pure gentleman, who despite his flaws could make the right person very happy.

As for Lisa, she too didn't really do relationships, or long term ones any way. Knowing some of her background didn't surprise her, not really seeing the true strength and completion a good strong relationship could bring, with the horrible relationship she had witnessed between her parents.

She was somewhat surprised when Danny had appeared on the scene, especially as she was usually a very private person. Though Naima had only met him a few times in the space of the short relationship, Naima couldn't see them working longer term, but couldn't pin point why her instinct was telling her this. Little did Naima know the truth of that scenario. Danny's death had been hard on both Sonny and Lisa, guilt and grief binding them closer together, in a way she hadn't thought possible.

Watching the two of them together in Lisa's kitchen, doing the drinks and something to snack on, amused Naima, watching their playful tormenting and flirtation between them, even catching a snatched kiss between them when they thought she wasn't paying attention to them.

It brought Naima a great hope that maybe the two she had worried about on the team the most from a personal point of view had actually found the one. Both understanding the complexities of their jobs and that they could find a way to balance that with a home life.

It was during that afternoon that they had disclosed to her that whilst the relationship was to be kept low key, they wanted to and needed to let the rest of Bravo (and Mandy) in on their decision to be together.

Knowing that Jason needed to be the one they told first, Naima helped them decide how best to approach the situation. It was that discussion that resulted in them telling Jason last night.

It was the evening of one of Mikey's ice hockey game, both Sonny and Lisa had been with Jason to watch a game here and there over the years, both fond of the teenager, whom they looked on as family too. As such it was not particularly unusual that they had gone last night, just not common that they went to watch him at the same match.

Jason was already aware when they arrived at the match that they wanted to talk to him after, not wanting to completely take him by surprise. He was naturally curious, but just assumed that it was either Lisa's future with OCS (as he had heard that she had reapplied, but hadn't yet been told she had backed out) or perhaps how Sonny was doing after the sub - knowing that she had been invaluable in him dealing with that situation. Knowing they wanted to chat to him about something, it had already been agreed they would come back to his after the match for a takeaway, a few beers and a chat.

What he had been told that night was something he was not expecting at all. He had taken it better than they had expected, no shouting, no lectures about the negative affects it could have on the team, or UCMJ regulations, however he did not give his blessing to it either.

Knowing that with Jason the best policy was honesty they had decided to tell him the whole story. However, if Jason was honest with himself the situation had caught him completely off guard.

Knowing they had been close over the years, he was frustrated him himself that he had not seen or noticed the change in their relationship, especially given that he didn't pick up on the fall out or hostility from Sonny after he found out about OCS.

Though Sonny's comments in the sub, the last words being to let her know he was sorry, now made sense. It also made him question himself as a leader again, knowing he had a lot on his mind and was distracted to a certain degree himself, couldn't help but kick himself for missing something else.

As they were leaving Jason's house, though relieved that the situation had started to come out in the open. they were still apprehensive about the situation. After all he could decide to get Lisa transferred from Bravo if he felt that it could be detrimental to the team, both Lisa and Sonny making it clear that ending their relationship was not an option.

Jason knew that their next port of call was Ray and Naima's, at a lunch Naima had arranged for the three of them tomorrow, and so decided to text Ray tomorrow so he could get his view on the situation, fully trusting his number 2's judgement.

Knowing now that Naima knew the situation he agreed with them they they could let Ray in on the secret too. Their jobs resulted in a certain degree of secrecy, even from spouses and kids, and didn't want this to be another secret between them.

However, he asked them to keep it quiet from the rest of Bravo whilst he got his head round the situation. Sonny and Lisa both agreed, knowing too that as his number 2, he would probably want to discus the ramifications with Ray before making a decision.

Whilst they did agree to keep it quiet for a little longer they stated that they wanted it out in the open sooner rather than later, knowing that the longer they kept this secret from their brothers, the greatest the potential impact and mistrust that it could bring.

Both accepting that in all likelihood as long as they didn't allow it to affect the rest of the team Brock and Trent would likely go along with whatever Jason determined, and if they were ok by Jason then they would be OK as far as Trent and Brock were concerned. Ray likely could be swayed to accepting them by Naima's influence, whom was firmly team Sonny and Lisa, much to their amusement.

Their one concern was how Clay would take the situation. Firstly, he was still hurting from his breakup with Stella, not wanting to rub their new found relationship in his face and secondly was worried that he would either see himself as a third wheel, as it was often the three of them that would be together when the others were off out with the relationship, or that he would mistakenly think they were spending time with him as well as a way to disguise the reality of their own relationship, as three friends going out drinking would raise less questions. Understanding their concern with Clay, Jason agreed that one way or another they would be able to disclose the relationship to the remainder of Bravo (including Mandy) in the next few days, once he's got his head around the situation.


	12. Aftermath AN

Hi everyone

Just a AN here to say i haven't forgotten about the story, just at the moment real life has got in the way.

I will be looking to update Aftermath at some point, albeit will clearly by slightly AU now that Davis has become an officer.

Thanks for all the support so far, glad we have the great news that we will see a 3rd season.

I have a couple of ideas for one shots in the interim that i may be able to get posted before i manage to complete this story, so hope you like them if i do.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note

Hi all, just a message to say hello and thank you to those whom have PM'd about the two seal team stories. Unfortunately have had a few issues at home and health wise at the moment so unfortunately my writing has been on the back burner for a while. I do hope to be able to continue with these stories soon (if there is still interest in them) again, sorry for the time it has been between update.

Cant wait to finally get to watch Season 3 when it starts airing again here in the UK.


End file.
